


Just A Dream

by SpiffyQuicky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyQuicky/pseuds/SpiffyQuicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game is over. Nearly everything has returned to the way it was before. The only difference, none of the kids know each other. No one remembers anything. Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys. So, I'm sorry if anyone was like really into the fic I had up before, but, I highly doubt they were. It kind of sucked. But if anyone was, then, don't worry. Many of the plot events that you would have seen, will still be put into this one. The only thing that'll change is the beginning, a few of the relationships, and hopefully the quality of the fic.  
> And if you're just now beginning to read this fic, ignore all of the above and just read. Heh, okay guys, hope you enjoy.

You look around your room one last time and think about your entire life spent within these walls. God, are you glad to be leaving. It's not that you hate it here, it's just...no, you hate it here. You love your bro and all, but it's too hot and too boring. Literally nothing ever happens in Texas, besides, you'd get a much better education in Washington than in this hole of nothing. Okay, to be fair, Texas isn't all that bad. It's just that whole 'The grass is greener on the other side' thing. It also might have been the fact that as far back as you can remember you've felt like you belonged somewhere else. Not exactly that you didn't fit here, but that there was somewhere else that you'd fit better. So, that's what you're doing right now, finding where you fit.

* * *

You carry the last box into your room and set it down on the floor. Looking around the small dorm room, you allow a small smile. Maybe this will be the place where you fit perfectly. You imediately shut that thought out, better not get your hopes up. You bend down and open up the box full of your jars of dead things. You can't believe Bro packed these things. You think they're cool as shit, but you highly doubt your roommate will agree. Picking up a different box you find clothes, and begin unpacking. Halfway through unpacking, you hear a knock at the door. Must be your new roommate. He sounds like he's struggling to open the door so you just walk over and open it yourself. When you see the boy standing in front of you, your heart skips a beat and you struggle to form any proper words.  
"Oh gosh! Thanks!" he says, moving his hand back to the box in his hands. He walks in and sets the box on his bed, before turning around and stretching his hand out in greeting.

"It's great to meet you. I'm John Egbert and I guess you're my roommate." He holds his hand out for a few moments before you realize you should do the same. Nice one dumb ass. You reach out and shake his hand. 

"I'm Dave. Dave Strider." There's something about him that feels very familiar to you. You pull back your hand and look at him for a moment. And boy do you like what you see. Nice body, muscular arms, wide smile, slight overbite, jet black hair, thick blackrimmed glasses and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. 

"Heh, cool shades man," he says with a hint of sarcasm.

"You bet your ass they're cool." Okay so, maybe you said that a bit to defensively, but hey, your bro gave you these and they're cool as fuck.

"They're a bit...pointy. Wouldn't you say?" You swiftly change the subject.

"Hey, you need any help carrying anything up? I'm sure that isn't all you got," you say, nodding towards the box behind him.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great. My car is parked right outside. Come on."

You both make a few trips and get all his stuff in your room. You spend the rest of the night unpacking your stuff. He really likes movies. Like, really likes them. There was barely enough room on the wall to fit all his posters. The way he treated them so carefully was a bit..freaky. You decide that since he has his weird obsession, you should be allowed your own. You unpack your collection and put the jars up on the shelf. When you finish with the jars and step back to admire your collection. You turn around and see John staring. He looks for a few more moments before saying,  
"Is that..a dead baby?"  
"Technically it's a fetus, so depending on your point of view, it was never alive."  
"How did you even..."  
"I have my ways man. I have my ways." You smirk. You wait a few seconds, you expect him to be disgusted but his eyes light up.  
"Man, that's awesome!"  
"I know it." You turn around flop down on your bed. When you look back at John you see him grabbing a towel and some fresh clothes.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower, leave the door unlocked, will ya?"  
"Yeah man. I gotcha." He smiles that bright smile and turns towards the door. You close your eyes, just meaning to rest, and end up falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so. I had written the entire freaking chapter. It was super detailed and I was so happy with it. Then I freaking deleted it all on accident. Because my freaking iPod sucks. Ugh. I was so freaking mad. I had to restart everything. So that's why this chapter is less than satisfactory.

  
      You don't get long to sleep, not even long enough to dream. You hear a pounding on the door. Oh, right, John. You were supposed to unlock the door for him. Woops. You hop up off your bed and go to unlock the door. When you open it, you find a wet John, wearing nothing but a towel. He looks angry. He pushes past you and rushes into the room.

      "Yo, man. What's up with the towel? Didn't you bring a change of clothes?" He walks towards his freshly stocked dresser and grabs a pair of underwear before turning toward you.  
      "Yeah, I did. But some jackasses took them. Took my towel too. Someone just walking in was kind enough to lend me theirs." His eyebrows furrow and his cheeks turn bright red. "Dave? Is it okay if I just. Changed in here?"  
      "Yeah man. Totally fine. I mean, it's not like I don't know what's under the towel." His face turns a deeper shade of red and he stutters for a moment.  
      "N-No I was just asking because some people would've.."  
      "I got it. I won't look though. You go do your thing." You turn around and become very interested in the pattern on your bed sheets. You hear John grunting from behind you, and you sneak a glance. Boy are you glad you did. You see him turned towards the opposite wall, struggling to pull his pants on. Not because he's too big for them, he's fit as hell. Must be because of the wetness. That beautiful wetness. You watch as he works the jeans on and then reaches for his shirt. His shoulder blades and muscles moving beautifully as he does. Every move he makes, beads of water roll over his skin. God, you could not have asked for a better roommate. You turn around quickly before he catches you staring, that'd be a bit awkward.   
      "Okay, Dave, I'm decent. You can turn around now." You roll your eyes and turn around. He's sitting on his bed holding a box labeled 'Movies'.   
      "Whatcha got there?" He looks up and points to the big black letters on the front of the box.  
      "Movies, Dave. M-O-V-I-E-S. Mooooveeeeees" He grins and you throw a pillow at him.  
      "Hey now, let's tune down the sarcasm a bit shall we? I was just tryna make a little conversation." He laughs and snorts as he struggles to get the tape of the box.   
      "I was gonna go out with Rose and Jade tonight, but it feels like a movie night, you know." You raise one eyebrow in question, but you highly doubt he sees.  
      "Rose and Jade?"  
      "Oh, yeah. I met them a while back, we were all in the same tour when looking at the college. They're really great. I think you'd like them."  
      "Okay, lemme get this straight. You passed up the opportunity to be alone with two chicks, to watch movies?" He looks up at you as if you've just said something incredibly stupid.  
      "Yeah. That's what I just said." You roll your eyes and sigh extra loud.  
      "Man, you've got a lot to learn about being a hot college boy."  
      "Well, you'd know alllll about that now wouldn't you?"  
      "Hells yeah man. I got the chicks lining up 'round the corner for me." He laughs and gets up to get a pair of scissors.  
      "So, I assume that's why you're staying home too tonight? Hiding from your fans?"  
      "You know it. Bitches be crazy. They'd do anything to get their hands on this" you gesture to your body and he rolls his eyes. He can seem to get the box open. "You need some help man?" He looks up at you and shakes his head.  
      "Nah, I got this." He doesn't at all. You walk over and carefully grab the scissors from him. You plop down on the bed next to him and grab the box. You get the box open in one swift move. You begin to look through the many movies when he pulls the box away from you.  
      "Hey, I was looking at those."  
      "Yeah, and now you're not." John shuffles through the DVDs quickly. "I already know what we're gonna watch."  
      "Wait, we?" He seems to have found what he was looking for. He pulled it out and showed it to you with a grin. "Seriously?"  
      You and John argue for the next half hour. He won the first argument, which meant you had to watch with him. You were sure you were going to win the second argument, but you eventually caved. So, here you are. Watching Con Air with a boy you just met a few hours ago. It doesn't feel like a few hours though. You both fit so perfectly. There's never any awkwardness and you both can joke because you know neither of you mean the bad things. You turn your attention back towards the movie, but give up and just look at John instead. Neither of you had brought a TV with you, so you had to watch on his laptop, which meant lying in his bed together. You'd tried to suggest some other arrangement, but he insisted because his bed is "way more comfortable than the floor." So, you've got a pretty good view of him. He wouldn't notice you looking anyways. He was so into the movie. An especially suspenseful scene is on the screen and he's got his blanket scrunched up around him and against his face. It's actually quite cute. His eyes flicker toward you and you quickly turn back to the movie. You don't look at him again for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really have much to say. But, thanks for reading guys c: Hope you enjoy. I promise, things will start to pick up real soon  
> 

_There's a bright green flash and you're not on the meteor anymore. You look around to be sure everyone's still there. You see Rose and Kanaya off to the right of you, then look over and find Terezi and Karkat brushing themselves off. You're about to say something about how fucked you all are, when you hear a voice coming from behind you. "Dave?" You look up to see a boy in a bright blue god tier outfit. You almost don't recognize him. Three years can change people a lot. He's definitely grown up a lot, like damn. But he still looks like himself. He's standing, shocked, in a victory pLosition. His arms thrown into the air. He looks baffled. But slowly, his lips turn up inLto a smile. He looks around grinning. He sees the other kids/trolls and his smile turns into a grin. He jumps down from the rock he was standing on and rushes towards Rose. He greets everyone and then turns toward you. He punches you on the shoulder. "Man, it took you guys long enough!" you smirk. "Nice to see you too bro." He stretches out his arms, for a hug. "Woah now John. What happened to you not being a homosexual? I mean three years is a long time to go without human contact, but I mean come on now." He rolls his eyes.  "Oh shut up and accept the hug." You do. "Besides. I've had plenty of contact with people. I mean Jade was there the- Hey. Where is Jade?" He looks around once more. "Where is everybody else? Is it just you guys I mean. Shouldn't there be-" He's cut off by the sound of laughter. You all look around to see where it could be coming from.  "Oh shit," Karkat says from behind you. You turn around and follow his view. Looking up to the sky, you understand why he said that. It's the perfect thing to say, because it's honestly all you can think as you see the impending doom before you.  "Well, never woulda thought it to end this way. Kinda poetic, don't you think. Death by-"_

"DAVE!" Your dream is interrupted and you never get to finish your sentence. You jump up in bed and see John standing next to your bed. He's practically bouncing with what you assume to be excitement. For a moment, your dreams and reality merge. This isn't your roommate, it's the buck tooth wonder who helped you and your friends save the world. "Dave, Dave, Dave, guess what." You're pulled back to reality and you smirk, straightening your glasses. 

"What man? Did you finally get laid?" His cheeks turn bright red and he frowns. "Aw come on man, you know I'm joking." He sighs and rolls his eyes. 

"You know I hate when you joke about that. Just because I haven't had a girlfriend since I've known you, doesn't mean I've never had one at all. It's only been like 4 months! Gimme some time. I don't have that Strider charm like you." You snort and sit up in bed. As you move your legs, he sits down. "So yeah, no girlfriend, yet, Dave. Buuuut. I passed  my exam!" He jumps up and grabs a piece of paper off his bed. He brings it back and shoves it in your face. 

"Dang, a C+. Nice job man." You offer your hand and he promptly bro-fists you. "I still can't believe you were insane enough to take that crazy ass computer programming shit or whatever class. I mean. You suck at computers. And the class is at like. 9 am. How do you even get up that early man." He laughs and heads toward his bed. 

"It's not thaaaat early. You're just a lazy fuck. It's like 12 and you're still in bed, Dave. Come on, get up." You pretend to be struggling to get out of bed before just flop down on the floor. 

"Ugh. Can't..can't move. Too...lazy." He throws a pillow at you and you grab it and stuff it under your head. "No but, I have a good reason for sleeping late. I had a good night last night." He looks up at you, with a questioning look.

"What did you do?"

"Ah young Jonathan," you say as you reach into your back pocket. "I was getting us dinner for the next week." You pull out a wad of cash and his eyes widen. 

"No more ramen?"

"No, John. No more ramen."

  THe two of you had been running low on funds ecently.You'd been living off ramen and the water fountain by the showers. Being the proud men you were, you both refused to call home for money, at least not until you were literally starving. But it didn't reach that point. And you were about to explain to John why it never would.

"I found a job. A great one too. Don't know why I didn't think of it before. You know that Club down the street?" He nods.

"Yeah, that's the one Rose, Jade, and I go to all the time." 

"Well, maybe you'll see me preform one time. I'm the new "DJ." 

"Oh that's right! You ld me you used to do that shit. Man that's great. You get to do something you love doing. We get to eat properly."

"This is correct. First order of business, however. Apple juice. Haven't had a good bottle in ages. John, be a dear and go get me one out of the soda machine," you hand him a five dollar bill, "And get something nice for yourself too."

"What do I look like, your maid?" You look him up and down for a few seconds before responding.  

"No, actually. Think we should fix that. Get you a nice new uniform. You should get right on that. Aaaafter, you get my apple juice." He hops up and walks out of the room without saying anything. A few minutes go by and he's still not back. The  machine is right around the corner, what could be taking him so long? A few more minutes go by before he walks through the door and throws you the apple juice.  "Aye man. Why's my AJ warm?"

"Machine's jacked. They were trying to fix it, they gave me drinks for free. But everything was all warm an gross so I only took the two drinks. Yours and mine." Something fishy's going on an you're gonna get to the bottom of it. You open your bottle and yup. The seal's broken. God dammit John. He made you watch this stupid movie like two nights ago, as if you wouldn't be expecting this. You walk to the beautiful fake tree you two found on the sidewalk and pour the liquid into the dirt you put in the pot to make it feel real. John's been watching you the whole time.

"John. I'm not stupid. I know you've been itching for a prank, and we just watched that Little Monsters movie. I mean. It was even warm. Be a little less obvious next time you decide to piss in my apple juice." He's sitting there giggling. What the fuck is he giggling for?

"I didnt pee in it Dave. You just dumped out apple juice. I ran it under warm water and broke the seal to make you think that." Your eyes narrow behind your glasses. Damn. He actually got me to dump out perfectly good apple juice. "Heh, you should know by now Dave, I am simply the pranking master." You roll your eyes and hop back onto your bed.

"John. Do you realize, I've never rolled my eyes as much as I have living with you. I swear, they're going to just fall out one day."

"It'd be the first time I ever saw them then. I mean you wear those sunglasses like everywhere. You even wear them in your sleep. What is even up with that?" 

"Hey man. The shades are cool as fuck," you say a bit defensively. "They're just like my Bro's. Which means they're beyond cool." Your Bro really was one cool as motherfucker. 

"Ohhh yeah. Your brother. The one who sells puppets for a living? So cool man." 

"You're damn right it's cool. The smuppets are a multimillion dollar industry. Let's see you do that with a bunch of creepy ass plush nightmares."

"Okay, Dave. You got me there. But really now. Those shades. Laaaaaaame." 

You poke the tip of the pointy shade and frown. They actually were pretty stupid. Not on Bro though. They just didnt really fit on you. But hey, they covered your eyes and thats good enough for you. 

"Eh, whatever John. So what if they suck. They work for their purpose and that's all that matters."  

"Whatever floats your boat man."

The conversation ends there and you both sit on your beds for the next hour or so. Him on his laptop, you on yours too. I mean, your blog won't run itself. Once you feel as though you've successfully updated it (and have hit post limit) you set your laptop on the ground next to your bed and put your arms behind your head. For a few minutes you sit there without thought. But then you start thinking about your dream. It feels important somehow, but you can't remember anything about it. You've been having these dreams-and, sometimes nightmares-since you were about 13. You could usually remember little things. But never anything important. Names, faces, definite events, they all disappeared as soon as you woke up. But the feeling of their importance always lingered for a while. You usually just shrug it off, but it sits there, in the back of your skull, lingering, waiting for a chance to gnaw away at you.  

You feel your phone Go off in your pocket. Pulling it out, you read the text quickly and then call out, to get John's attention. 

"Hey! John!" He turns to you and unplugs his headphones. "Wanna go get drunk at the coolest party on campus?" He grins widely. "I'll take that as a yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Did ya like it? If so, you should totally leave a comment or maybe give it a kudos? Or idk whatever you want to do. I've also just realized, I haven't given you guys mytumblr URL yet :o So yeah. My URL is davejohnislife.tumblr.com (makes sense right?) Hah, but yeah okay. If you want to leave any feedback there or even just say hi or something that'd be great. Heh okay. Thanks guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. I've been trying to figure out how to work this chapter just right. It didn't turn out as well as I'd planned but it was kind of important.

You've been at this stupid ass party for about five minutes and you've already lost John. You look around for a few moments before deciding to head upstairs. You hear a loud, pleasant laughter coming from a room down the hall. You're quite surprised you can hear it, considering the walls are basically shaking, the music is so loud. Walking towards the laughter, you smile, whoever this person is, you want to know them. When you find the room containing the source of the laughter, you're hit with an immediate recognition. You feel like you know the girl in front of you, but you can't recall how. She sits, with a few people around her, laughing.

"Jade, it wasn't that funny. Oh my god," her friend sitting next to her says.

_Jade..like, John's Jade? I wonder if that's her?_

You stand in the doorway for a few more moments before someone notices you.

"Hey, dude, what're you doing just standing there staring?" the guy who talked to Jade a few moments ago asks.

"Sorry. I heard laughing and I dunno. Just wanted to check out where it was coming from." You're about to turn around to leave when Jade's happy voice stops you.

"Hey! You're Dave, right?" You turn to her and she's smiling and looking at you expectantly. She's got a bit of an overbite, it's cute though.

"Yeah, how d'you know me?"

"I'm John's friend, Jade! He's told us all about you! Who else would wear sun glasses inside at a party, huh?" 

"He talks about me?" you ask. To be honest, the thought of John talking about you makes your heart flutter a bit. 

"Ugh, Jade can we not? Can't we just get started? I mean, no use talking to lame ass anime dweebs," the guy from before says. You assume he's saying this because of your glasses. You don't care though. Okay, maybe you do a little, but not much.

Jade speaks up, "You're literally sitting in a bedroom floor whining because we haven't started playing Seven Minutes in Heaven, yet. And he's the dweeb? Really?" You can't help but snort in laughter. Jade smiles. "So, Dave. Do you wanna play with us?"

You lean against the doorframe and ask, "Now, why would I want to do that?"

She thinks for a moment then says, "You know, I've got no reason. I don't really know why I'm playing." She gets up, turns to her friends and says, "It's uneven anyways, if I leave there'll be four girls and four boys. Bye guys." She turns back towards the door and grabs your arm as she passes you.

"Hey, hey, where are you taking me?" 

She smiles even wider. "Well, to the dancefloor of course." You're about to protest, but you change your mind at the last minute and just go along with it.

The two of you go down the stairs and head to the 'dancefloor', which is really just the living room, only the furniture has been moved. For the first few minutes you just watch her dancing because, well, you don't know how to dance. She catches on though, and grabs your hands.

"Come on, Dave, it's easy." She says, moving your arms back and forth and shaking her hips a bit. 

_Dang, she's cute._

You eventually loosen up a bit and move with the music. You're having quite a bit of fun dancing to some fast paced music, when a slow song comes on. Jade stops abruptly, confused for a second, before realizing what's going on. She laughs then looks up at you. 

"May I have this dance?" She holds out her hand, waiting for you to take it.

You hesitate for a second, then grab her hand and twirl her around. She giggles and damn if that's not the most adorable thing you've ever heard. You don't really know what to do after that, so you let her lead. You rock back in forth and dance in harmony until the song's over. She smiles up at you and your heart does a little flip. You look at her, really  _look_ for the first time. Her eyes are bright green, circled by black-rimmed glasses. Her long, black, wavy hair frames her beautiful face perfectly. Her smile is so familiar and bright. She looks a lot like..well, John.

Another song starts and she begins dancing again. You don't really feel like dancing anymore, so you lean in and tell her you have to go. She smiles and waves at you, while you head for the stairs. Once you get to the second floor, you look at the doors, trying to decide which one might be the bathroom. You head for one on the right end of the hallway. Seeing the light under the door, you knock, making sure you won't be walking in on anyone. You open the door, look in, and see two people on the bed. You think you recognize the messy black hair and your guess is confirmed when you see his stupid ghost busters shirt. John. You leave as quickly and quietly as possible

"Well, that's not the bathroom," you whisper to yourself.

You eventually find the bathroom and spend the rest of the party locked in. 

You sit in front of the sink and think, because honestly, the party is boring as fuck. You try to keep your thoughts away from John, because, for some reason, every time they go in that direction, your heart starts racing and your throat feels oddly constricted. You're happy for the little goober, at least he's having fun. But, something about the situation makes you feel weird. You don't really know why. But, you stop thinking about it after a while and begin thinking about why you even came to this party. You can't think of any reason why. It's too loud, there's too many people, and they keep playing shitty music. Well, at least you got to meet Jade and dance with her for a bit. You probably would go back out and hang with her, but you know she's with some other people having fun. She's so social, it's almost scary. When you first left to go upstairs, you'd left her for like five seconds, but when you looked back she was already talking to new people. You kind of wish you could make friends that easily. 

"At least I'll always have you," you say to your reflection. 

Laughing, you open up the medicine cabinet and start shuffling through the items it contains. It might be a bit of an invasion of privacy, but hey, if you're gonna throw a party, you can't expect people not to be nosy. You see a few bottles of pills, toothpaste, toothbrushes, etc.; basic things. What you really focus on, though, is the shaving cream.  

"Fuck yeah," you whisper to yourself as you grab for it. 

Shaking it, you then spray out a pile of it into your hand. You sit there rubbing your hands together, god you love the feel of shaving cream. You wash your hands off and then stare at the mirror for a bit. Grabbing the can, you spray out a line of shaving cream, drawing it up, curving it at the top, and drawing another line down. You stop the stream and start a new one. Drawing two circles on the bottom you smirk and add the final touches.  You wash off your hands again, before pulling out your phone. You position yourself inside the giant shaving cream dick and take a picture. You flip your phone open and select your Bro's contact.

You caption the photo "im totally mature whatre you talking about"

It's a few moments before he responds saying "Now, if only you could get some real dick."

You roll your eyes, smirk, and plop down on the toilet seat. You sit there for a while, not thinking, not moving, not really doing anything. You don't know how long you sit there before you feel your phone buzzing in your pocket. You pull it out and see John's name flashing across the screen. You sigh and answer the call.

"John?"

"Heeeeeeeey, Dave! Where are you?" You hear him shuffling around and strangely, there's no music where he's at. 

"I am currently sitting on a toilet. Where are you?" 

"Heh, sorry. Did I interrupt your private time?"

You roll your eyes and say, "No, John. Where are you?" 

"I'm in the car. That's why I called you. I don't have the key. And it's time to go home." 

"Okay I'll be there in a minute." 

You hop up and head for the door. It takes you a few minutes to get to the car and you pull out your keys immediately. You're actually very glad to be leaving. 

"Hey, John. Why are ya in such a hurry to leave?" 

 

"I'm tiiiiiiiired Dave. Time to go home and sleeeeeeeep." His voice is high as he draws out the words.

"Yo, are you drunk?" You look over at him, and see his cheeks are tinted red and his shirt is on backwards. You pull out and start driving back to your room.  

"I might be," he says smiling. 

You shake your head and say, "So, what's with the shirt man?" 

"What?" You can't see him, but you're almost completely sure he just looked down and checked his outfit. "Woah. It's backwards. I didn't notice that. Probably happened when I was putting it back on." 

You're at a red light, so you turn to John and raise and eyebrow before asking, "Putting it back on? John Egbert, what were you doing tonight?" Of course, you already know. But for some reason you want to hear him say it, or maybe you just want to know who it was with. 

"Oh yeah, me and my uh. Friend. We kind of got a little frisky and uh. Yeah. Nothing happened though. Someone walked in on us. We didn't hear them come in, but we definitely heard them leave. Kinda killed the mood." 

You didn't realize how tense you were until you feel yourself relax at the news. You feel a bit bad for ruining their moment, but some part of you is happy about it. You don't understand why. Or rather, you know why, but you refuse to accept it. You offer a short "That sucks man." And then you're both quiet the whole ride back. 

When you get to your room, John's passed out. Sighing you turn the car off. You walk around to his side and carefully unbuckle him and pick him up, bridal style. You carry him up to your room and then realize your predicament, when you can't get to the door handle. You stand there, for a moment before shifting him in your arms and carefully open the door. Once you get inside you're a little less careful with him because damn, he's heavier than you'd expected. You drop him onto his bed and turn around to head for your bed when you hear him mumbling something in his sleep. You can't help your curiosity; you lean in and listen. 

"Mm...Dave..No..Jade, no.." 

Your heart aches a bit, but you ignore it. You turn around and walk to your bed. Laying down, you try not to think, but you can't help it. You fall asleep to images of messy black hair, goofy smiles, and the bluest blue you've ever seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. I wonder I wonder. Who was it John was with? What was he dreaming about? You'll just have to wait and see.   
> Heh ^-^ Thanks for reading.   
> If you have any positive/negative feedback you can comment and/or send me a message at davejohnislife.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

_You wake up in your little corner/room of the meteor and lay there for a few moments before you realize your bed is empty. You sigh and sit up, looking around. Terezi isn't in your room and you have a pretty good idea where she might be. You'd asked her to stop, but, seems she just can't stop seeing the stupid ass clown. You don't like it. You stand up and begin walking to get some coffee. You get a bit turned around, almost 3 years and you still don't know this place well enough. You turn a corner and find Terezi, passed out, leaning against a wall, and surrounded by bottles of Fago. You sigh and walk over to her._ _  
_

_Shaking her arm you say, "Terezi, hey wake up. Come on. Time to get up." She eventually jerks awake and just stares at you. "Terezi, listen," you say as you sit down next to her. "I don't think this is gonna work. I'm just not very comfortable with the whole troll romance thing. I know there are different quadrants and shit. But I still think of relationships the way I always knew, which means two people, and only those two. See, I guess it's like puzzle pieces. You can fit with what 5 other people at most, and have it totally be okay, but then I'm over here and I can only fit with one other, you get it? Only, puzzle pieces don't have feelings and don't get jealous. And they also always have four other pieces that fit with them. Unless they're a side piece, cause then they'd fit with 3. Or maybe they're a corner piece, and they fit with 2. Man, puzzle pieces get around. It's like a middle piece is talking to a side piece and he just sits there all like 'Hey Mr.Side, I've already got 3 other pieces inside of me, but hey, wanna join the party?' Wow, I mean that's just-" You stop talking when you look over and see her staring again. "Okay, sorry. Point is, it might not feel weird for you, but it feels pretty weird to me, you know. So uh, yeah. I mean. You're an awesome friend and the coolest chick I've ever met, but yeah. I don't really think this is going to work out so yeah. Sorry. Hope you have a great time with Gamzee though." She still hasn't said anything so you look over and see she isn't staring at you anymore. She's staring at the empty bottles of Fago sitting around her. You decide to leave her alone to think. You get up and silently walk away. You spend the rest of the day playing poker with Rose.  
_

* * *

_  
_You wake up at around 8am. Way too fucking early for a Sunday. You look over and see John's still fast asleep. Confused, you roll over, intending to go back to sleep. That's when you hear four sharp knocks on your door, that must be what woke you up before. Grumbling, you drag yourself out of bed and unlock and open the door. You see a girl with short blonde hair standing in front of you and wow does she seem familiar as fuck. She's a little bit shorter than you, she's got her short hair pulled back in a headband and her lips are painted black. The most astonishing thing, however, is her eyes.  They're bright purple.

She holds her hand out in greeting and introduces herself. "Hello. I'm Rose Lalonde. I'm a friend of John's. You must be Dave Strider."

You let go of her hand and say, "Yup, the one and only. Sup?" You lean against the door frame and look at her intently. If someone's gonna drop by and wake you up at 8am they better have a good reason.

 "I've come by to return his wallet. It must have fallen out of his pocket while we were..hanging out, at the party last night. Is he home?" Her hesitation at the part about them 'hanging out', and the small grin on her face tells you she's the one John was with when you walked in on them. 

"He's home alright, but he's passed the fuck out. You can give me the wallet and I'll just give it to him when he wakes up." You hold out your hand.

She stares at you for a few moments before responding. "Would it be okay if I were to simply come inside and wait for him? I have something very important to discuss with him and if I leave now I know I won't be able to convince myself to come back."

You really don't want to, but you let her in. She is John's friend after all, and whatever it is she needs to talk to him about, it seems important. You step back and hold your arm up, inviting her in. After she comes in and walks towards John, you close the door and head for your bed. You look over and her and see her shaking John slightly.

"That ain't gonna wake him up Rosy. You're just gonna have to wait."

She stops and looks at you, then she sits down in the chair at John's desk and pulls a book out of her purse. You pull your laptop from under your bed and begin your daily process. You update your blog, check your email, and browse for a bit. You look over at Rose and feel a bit awkward, just having her sit there in silence. So, you attempt to strike a conversation.

"What're you reading?" 

She doesn't even look up before responding, "50 Shades of Gray."

You snort. "You're shitting me, right?"

You see her lips twitch in a small smile before she looks up at you. "Oh, no. I am completely serious. I saw how entranced many women had become in this book and I just had to see what all of the hubbub was about. Sadly, I was very disappointed."

"Why are you still reading it then? I woulda chucked it in the trash the moment I saw how craptastic it was." She looks at the page, closes the book, and puts it on the desk. 

"I have a personal rule against leaving a book I've started unread. I guess I'll just have to push through this 'craptastic' piece of literature." She uncrosses her legs and leans forward with her elbows on her knees. She rests her chin on her fists and stares at you intently. "Now, Dave. I have a question of my own, I'd like you to answer. I have a few, actually."

You raise an eyebrow and say, "Okay, shoot."

"Well, for one, why do you wear such angular glasses? I assume you don't need them for their intended purpose, seeing as we're inside a dimly lit dorm room."

"I dunno man. They're cool. Ironic cool. Also, I guess it's sort of just a habit to wear them by now. Been wearing them my whole life." She hums in interest and nods her head. 

"We'll get back to this, but I want to ask about my other question." You shake your head.

"Uh-uh Lalonde. My turn to ask a question."

Her eyes narrow a bit but she nods. "Go ahead."

"Okay, you've got purple eyes. What's up with that? Do you ever feel weird about them?"

She looks amused. "I do believe that was two questions, Dave. However, out of the goodness of my heart, I will answer both at once. I have some sort of genetic defect. It's similar to albinism. It runs in the family. My mother has bright pink eyes. As for your second question, as a child I did feel self conscious about their strangeness; but I grew out of it as I learned it's not important what others think because they don't matter. If they can't accept a simple eye color difference, they're not very good friends, wouldn't you say?"

You try to think of a response, but you're drawing a blank. That's the exact problem you and your bro have, only the two of you didn't handle it as well. You don't get the chance to say anything, because Rose is already asking her next question.

"So, it's my turn, correct?" You see her eyes flick towards your collection then back to you. "Why all the dead things?"

"It's my hobby. As a kids I collected them, but it wasn't until I turned 13 when I started taking real interest in them." You think about how that was right around the time when you transferred schools and didn't have any friends. With nothing to distract you, you thought about things a lot and realized you had a real interest in the dead things sitting on your shelves. "I grew up wanting to be a paleontologist."

She sits, as if she's waiting for you to say more, but you keep quiet. You feel like you've said too much. I mean, a few minutes ago you didn't know anything about this girl, and now you're just telling her all about yourself. But, you feel like you do know her. God, you've been feeling that a lot lately. It's like there's something in your mind trying to make its way to the front, but it just can't. You shrug it off and look over towards John, because he's finally starting to stir. He wakes up rubbing his head and groaning.

"Ugh. Why are you so loud? You couldn't just let me sleep?" He looks pointedly at you, then he notices Rose.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty. Your friend here came to drop off your wallet." He cringes as you speak just a little louder than necessary.

"Huh? I must've dropped it or something? Man, what happened last night?" He looks confused.

Rose chuckles and pulls out John's wallet from her purse. Speaking quietly, she says, "You went to a party last night. I have reason to believe it was your first time drinking alcohol. Either that, or you just can't hold your liquor."

He smiles and grabs his wallet. "Why not both?"

"Yes, that is an option. John, if you're fully awake-" She's cut off mid-sentence as John jumps out of bed and pukes into the trash can. 

"Ugh...." He sits next to the trash can, looking like hell. "Is this a hangover? Is this what it's like? I don't like it. I don't think I'm going to be getting drunk again ever if this is the outcome."

Rose looks conflicted for a moment, before turning towards the door. "Ah, well, I'll have to be going. I'll talk to you later, John. As for you, Dave," She pulls out a pen and begins writing her number down on your hand. "Message me and we can continue our previous conversation, I feel we were making great progress." John gives you a curious look and you just shrug. 

Once Rose is gone, you grab your phone out of your back pocket, but that's not the only thing that comes out. It's a small slip of paper, with pretty green numbers and the name Jade written on it. Damn, you're just getting all the girls' numbers aren't ya. You program both numbers into your phone and then realize John has been staring at you since Rose left. 

"What?" you ask.

"When did you and Rose get all buddy buddy?" he says, while hugging the trashcan closer.

"Somewhere between the time she knocked on our door and when you woke up and puked. Oh, I also met your friend Jade at the party. Nice girls, I don't see why you haven't introduced them to me, or me to them, yet."

He shrugs. "So, what were you and Rose talking about? Hmmmmm?"

"None ya." He furrows his eyebrows and you laugh. 

He stands up a slowly and walks towards his dresser. "I think I'm gonna go take a cold shower and get coffee. Lots of coffee."

"Alright man. If you need me, I'll be sleeping right here. Kay." He heads toward the door and walks out.

You've got a late night ahead of you so, you lay down and drift right back to sleep. 

* * *

_"DAVE!" You hear John screaming your name._

_He's not the only one screaming. All hell is breaking loose and you don't know what to do. This is it, what the whole game was leading up to. You're all fighting the big, bad, boss. You're all better off than a few months ago, more prepared. Now you had met up with the kids from the alpha timeline. You had a fuckton of ghosts on your side. You also had Jade back on your side, even though you guess she was still trying to defeat Lord English when she was all grimbark. But now she's her again. And she helped you make the weapon that would be able to hurt and possibly kill him. Everything is going good. We had all gotten together and planned an attack that was sure to work. You go in guns a blazing-well, sword. You fight and you watch as some of your dearest friends are killed. But you do it. You stab him through the chest, right where his heart would be, the kill shot. He's dead. But not for long. While everyone's sitting in happy accomplished silence, he wakes up. Motherfucker apparently went god tier at some point. You all didn't realize just how fucked you were. So you run. You run so far. With Jade, to warp space, and you to warp time, you run. You don't stop running. You know he's following and destroying everything in his path. While running, you do research. You try to find a way to kill him. There has to be a way. And you find one. Something about a glitch. Only a glitch can kill him. The first thing you remembered was when shit was wrecked and Rose and Terezi had been stuck on the planet with everything going haywire. It was as if life literally glitched. John had done something, he tried explaining, but you didn't really understand most of it. Something about the "game cartridge" and doing "the windy thing". He disappeared soon after, he's been doing that a lot.  You don't know what it's all about, but he can't be in one place for too long without just disappearing. Anyway, you would have gone and talked to Rose or Terezi because they're the ones who dealt with it most. You would, but you couldn't. Terezi died during your first battle with Lord English and Rose hasn't stopped drinking since she learned Kanaya had been killed too. They weren't the only ones. Jake, Jade's grandpa, and a lot of ghosts died. So you're definitely lacking in the numbers. No one knows what the fuck to do. Until one day, Jane steps up and says she had been thinking and she remembered that her friend, who was actually Lord English's sister, had given her a gift. She had given Jane her juju. Which she was able to combine with Lord English's, with the help of Jake; thus making it powerful as fuck. She says she had ignored it because it had caused so many problems. But, it's our last shot. She had grabbed it and captchalogged it after she and her friends went all candy crazy. She pulls it out. It's a lollipop. A fucking lollipop. But damn, if you didn't want to lick it as soon as she whipped it out. So you do, everyone does. You all go batshit insane and don't even think about Lord English, but when he catches up with you, and disrupts your little party, shit gets serious. He's getting in the way and he's trying to kill you all. Even in your sugar induced trance, you all know that he had to be stopped. So. You stopped him. You beat the ever loving shit out of him. You all just. Ban together and fucking kill him. There's this great big flash/explosion and everything goes black. When you wake up again, everyone is back to normal. And everyone is there. Everyone who's ever died, even the people who died after dying. You don't really know where you are, but right no, you don't care. You get up and calmly walk over to Rose, Jade, and John. They'e all huddled together talking and smiling. When you get to them, you pull a hand out of your pocket and straighten your glasses._

_"Hey, guys. Sup?"_

_"Dave!" Jade jumps up and hugs you. "We did it!" You see tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "We did it..." She buries her head in your shoulder._

_You hug her and say, "Yeah, Jade. We did. We fucking did. I still can't believe it. Some part of me still feels like that little 13 year old kid. Sitting with his friends, all thinking we would just be playing a video game. Shit we were wrong. But fuck, we did it."_

_She lets go and hops down, running back to John and Rose. You look at them. And you try to remember this moment, because for some reason, you feel like it'll disappear if you don't. Jade is standing on John's right side and Rose is standing on his left. They're in their god tier outfits. They're all smiling at you. Rose is holding her hand out to you. You begin to walk towards her, when there's a giant white flash, and everything is gone._

* * *

You wake up to your alarm blaring at 6pm. How you managed to sleep that long, you'll never understand. You get up and head for a shower. When you get back, the room is still empty. You get dressed and realize you don't know where your keys are. This is kind of a problem, considering you have to work in a few hours. You start searching for them. You've been looking for about 15 by the time John gets back. 

"Hey, hope you don't mind I borrowed your car, mine was out of gas." He tosses you the keys and you catch them easily. 

"Nope. Don't mind at all." You pocket the keys and begin putting on your shoes. "Hey, Egbert, what're you doing tonight?"

"Going out with Rose and Jade. Why?"

"I got my first gig at the club tonight. Was gonna see if you'd like to come watch me in action."

"Oh! Cool, yeah. I'll tell Jade and Rose. What time are you going on?"

"Around 10-ish."

"Okay. We'll be there. Right now though, I have got to be going. I just came back to give you your car. Rose is going to pick me up outside. See you later Dave."

You watch as he leaves and closes the door behind him. His agreeing to go filled you with a sense of happiness. His telling you that Rose was picking him up made your stomach drop. You try to ignore the feelings, but they won't go away. You decide to just get some fresh air. You go for a walk. A few minutes later, you feel your phone go off in your pocket. You ignore it, until it goes off again about 15 minutes later. There's two texts. One from Rose and one from Jade. John must have given them your numbers.

**From Rose:I hear I will be attending your first performance tonight. I'd like to wish you luck. Don't choke up.**  
 **From Jade:hey dave! good luck tonight!!!! :)**

**  
**Well, looks like you have more people to impress. Might as well head back and get ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Guys! I'm like really excited. Because next chapter is the big one. The one where like. The thing happens. The thing that I even started writing this fic for. Ah! Sorry. I'm excited though. I hope you guys like it though. I'm just. Ugh. Really excited okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I was grounded, not allowed to use my computer. Parents also made me delete my blog so. But, here it is! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys like it!

You arrive at the club early, so you can set up before the crowd gets there. You're surprised to see they've already set everything up for you;besides the computer, you brought that. Running your fingers over the unused knobs and buttons, you smile a bit. As you slowly start moving and pressing things, your smile grows. Man, you missed this. You're really glad they have turntables with a USB interface. You pull your laptop out from your bag, plug it in and pull up your playlists. Pulling the provided headphones on, you start the music up. It erupts from the speakers and you can feel the beat vibrating through to your bones. 

"Fuck yeah," you whisper. 

You mess around for a bit, getting the feel of the new equipment. When the club opens, there are only a few people, so you keep the music slow and low. But it fills up quickly. Of course, you're constantly scanning the crowd, looking for your friends. You stop, however, when the crowd starts to get a little bored. You can see it in all of them. The way only a few idly shuffle across the dance floor, most opting to sit at tables or lean against the walls. You would be offended, if this isn't what you were aiming for. You open a new playlist and put the headphones on; you'd moved them down to your neck previously. You can't hear the crowd, but you sure as hell see them. Your new, faster music has drawn them to the dance floor like moths to flames. 

"Let's crank it up a notch, shall we?" you yell out to the crowd. Their screams can be heard through your headphones and the music in them. "I'll take that as a yes!" Again, loud approval.

You crank up the music as loud as it'll go; the walls are practically bouncing now. Every motion comes automatically, scratching, changing pitch, replaying, etc. You let your surroundings fade. Pretend you're just a thirteen year old brat learning how easy it is to mix once you let go. You let the music tell you what to do.  
You don't know how long you've been at it, but you do know you have to take a break or your bladder will explode.

Turning the music down a but, you yell out to the crowd, "Hey guys. I gotta take a break. I'll be back in 15." They stop protesting once you turn the regular music back up. 

You run straight to the bathroom, pushing past many grabbing hands. When you finish, you check your watch and see you've got about 9 minutes left of your break. You decide to try and find your friends. It's a bit hard, but after a few minutes of sifting and searching you see Jade, giant grin on her face, laughing. You push through the crowd, brushing off grabbing hands, and head towards your friends. As soon as you reach them you realize they're trying to get a picture and failing horribly.

"Need some help?" you ask. They all jump, surprised, then laugh. 

"No, I think we've got it. Buuuut. You can totally join in!" Jade says. 

"Yes, Dave. You should come get in the picture with us," Rose says, as she offers a hand to you.

"Fine. But I'm taking the picture," you say.

You look at the three of them, and feel your stomach drop. John is in the middle, Jade is on his right, and Rose is on his left. Rose has her hand stretched out towards you and they're all smiling. You ignore the feeling and step forward, grabbing Rose's hand and Jade's phone. You hold up the phone and everyone leans in. When you take the picture, everyone knows; a bright, giant, white flash goes off. You stumble a bit, trying to regain your vision as Jade pulls her phone out of your hand. Your head erupts in pain, as if someone's just hit you with an ax, splitting your head in half. Your hands rush up to the sides of your head, trying to hold yourself together. Pushing against your temples as hard as you can imagine, you try to block out everyone around you. You feel someone's hands on your arm and hear a few faint voices before everything goes black.

* * *

_You can't breathe. It's not real. John's dead. Jade's dead. Everything is too hot and impossible. Fuck. You relive it everyday in your fucking dead ass session. Sitting in the land of heat and clockwork. Fuck this shit. You look down at the bubbling stupid lava. You jump a bit as your phone goes off, when Rose texts you. Pulling out your phone you-_

_"Dave! Get your lazy ass out here!" You roll out of bed and lay on the floor before pushing yourself up and walking towards the middle room. You look at the loud troll sitting in front of you and wait for him to begin talking. "Okay, sorry to wake you. But, I have a thing I want to give you." You see him reach behind his back and pull back something red._  
"Gasp. You didn't get me jewelry did you? Oh Karkat, you shouldn't have."  
He rolls his eyes and shoves the red thing at you. "Oh shut up and put it on. It's a communication device."   
You look down at it. "Oh my god." It's a smuppet butt. "Wow, Karkat, I never"-

 _"Yo! Lalonde! Get up! We're about to enter a new dream bubble!" You yell up to Rose, who's been reading up in her makeshift library/office/sex dungeon thing._  
"Alright, alright. I'll be right down. No need to yell."  
"The louder I yell, the quicker you come!" You hear her snicker as she steps in front of you.   
"Well, now Dave. Do you think that's something we should t-"

_You're laughing at your selfies so hard tears are running down your cheeks. You don't even notice John popping in, until he says something. You drop all of your pictures and turn around to-_

_Jade pops up and something is wrong with her because wow she looks kind of evil._

_Welsh sword_

_Glitchy pixels everywhere._

_Hungover Rose_

_John's hot mom?_

_Ancestors_

_Dead Jade_

_Memory_

_Memory_

_Memory_

_Memory_

_Memory..._

* * *

_  
_You wake up in a dark room, unable to see your surroundings. Your head is aching and you feel like you might puke. You sit up quickly and feel the world sway around you. You wait a few moments before you're steady and then you're hit with all of the things you just dreamed. All of the things you've dreamed over the years. When the flow of images slows, you suddenly realize you can't differentiate between the two worlds in your mind.

You look around blindly, trying to figure out where you are. You listen for any sounds. Anything to indicate whether you're in your dorm room or sitting on a fucking asteroid. Either seems just as plausible to you right now, and that's what scares you the most. You struggle out of what you assume is a bed and fall onto the floor.

Thinking hard, you try to find things that could tell you where you are. Glasses. The glasses. They'd be completely different. You reach for your face and are surprised to find your glasses aren't there. Okay, so. Something else. Clothes. Your cape. Or, his cape. You reach behind you and find, you're not even wearing a shirt. How the hell did you not notice that? You can feel your heart beginning to race in your chest, and the images/memories/delusions are starting to rush and attack. You see yourself as a kid, you see yourself talking to people online, you see yourself going to middle and high school as a normal kid. Then, you see yourself talking to aliens, travelling through time, and fighting off big bad monsters. Now, it's high school with trolls and its fighting with bro and monsters. Everything is spinning, you think you might puke. 

A door opens and a bright light shines in. You look up and the light hits you too quickly to your unadjusted eyes. You really puke now. 

"Oh! Dave! Not again!" John. You'd recognize that voice anywhere. And you're about to tell him not to worry and that you're fine, but you just puke again. You hear him drop whatever was in his hands on the desk and he rushes over to you. "Ugh, Dave. At least you haven't eaten anything. It'll be easier to clean up." Easier to clean up, but all the more painful.

Your throat and nose burn. You sit shaking and coughing as John rushes out of the room. At least now you know where you are and what's real. As you try to push away all the thoughts that make no logical sense, John comes back carrying towels and a bowl. He kneels down next to you and sets down the bowl, which has a water bottle in it, and one of the towels. The other one he hands to you. It's wet. You assume he wants you to clean up the mess you made, so you start to move the towel towards the floor but he stops you.

"Woah, no. That's for you to clean yourself up. I got the puke. You just get cleaned up man." He looks at you longer than is necessary before grabbing a different towel and getting to work on the floor. You ignore the look he gave you and start wiping yourself down with the wet towel. After a few minutes John's done and so are you. He threw the one towel in the trash and the other in the laundry basket. You sit against the side of your bed and watch as he approaches you with the bowl and water bottle. "Water to drink. Bowl to spit out the yucky shit that's left over or yeah. Also, if you feel like puking again, puke in the bowl."

You look up at him and say "Thanks. For like cleaning my puke and being all nanny like." 

"Well, I had to do it earlier too. Kind of had to undress you to get off all the puke covered clothes. Sorry bout that," he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks man. Sorry for puking a lot."

"Yeah, about that. What's going on? I mean you were fine one second and then the next you're like passed out on the floor." John looks worried and a little confused.

"I dunno man. I think I got a bug or something. Nothing major though. I'll just rest, drink plenty of fluids, all that bullshit you know. It's fine though." You don't think he'd understand the truth. You don't understand it yourself. Even if you did, you wouldn't know how to explain. So, you just stick with your stomach bug story. At first, he argues saying a stomach bug doesn't make you pass out in the middle of a club, but eventually you get him to shut up about it. He has to go to class anyways. He tells you to text if you need anything and then leaves. 

 You're alone now. You're still sitting on the floor. You don't want to think about anything. You're afraid to. So, instead, you hum little tunes. Leaning your head back against your bed, you start to relax. Humming along to songs that pop into your head, you think about how music was always something that could pause the world and make things a bit better. You start humming a song Rose played for you on her violin. Something she hadn't done in a long time. Lately, she's just been drinking a lot and acting like a fool. You just wish she'd see how she's destroying herself, same goes with Terezi. You open your eyes and see John's bed in front of you. Confused for a moment, you realize you weren't thinking about this life, you were thinking about the life you lived in your dreams. You jump onto your feet quickly and get dressed. You just need a bit of fresh air to clear your head. You pull on your shoes and are out the door before you can change your mind.

Walking down the street, you feel the cool air wash over you. Washington never seems to get hot; but, then again, maybe you just haven't been here long enough to experience the heat. You continue down the sidewalk until you reach a corner and turn. You've got a ways to go before you reach your destination, so you decide to pull out your phone and listen to some music. While you're looking down, you run straight into someone and fall on your ass. By the thump you hear, you assume he did too. You look around on the ground for your fallen phone.

He sort of growls before saying, "Watch where you're going asshat." You hear him shuffling around as he gets to his feet and begins walking away. When you look up at him, to apologize, your words stick in your throat as you see a flash of gray before he's out of sight. You look around and see everyone still looks normal, albeit a bit annoyed that they have to walk around you. You quickly jump up and begin walking faster. 

In a few minutes, you're finally where you wanted to be. You look and take in the beautiful green sight. Everything is preparing to bloom and grow as Spring rolls in. The trees were always your favorite thing about the park. They completely surround the area. You walk over and sit down on one of the empty swings. There's rarely ever anyone here, which is another thing you like about it. You can just sit alone and relax. You push back, using your feet, and start to swing. Up. Down. Legs in. Legs out. You close your eyes and continue, going higher and higher. As you get to the top height you feel yourself lift out of the seat a little before you come racing back down.

You feel like you're flying. 

Hah, before you reached god tier, you would have killed to be able to fly. You swing up faster and prepare to jump off. When you get to the peak you jump and flip forwards in the air. You push up, expecting the air around you to rush by as you fly higher. For a split second, time stops, and you realize you're not him. You can't fly. And you've made a terrible mistake. Air rushes around you, but in the wrong way. You're falling, and you don't even get a chance to cry or yelp in fear before everything disappears in one big wave of pain and then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried really hard on this chapter, I don't know about it though. If you wanna leave feedback or something, that'd be great!  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What

_You sit alone in the quiet darkness. You have no idea where you are. You can't see anything besides the suffocating blackness that surrounds you. You don't know how long you've been sitting in the same spot, but you know it's been pretty damn long considering your ass is completely numb. You think about standing up, but for some resson, you're too afraid to try. So you sit and touch the tips of your fingers together and you wait. You're not sure what you're waiting for, but you wait for it. It feels like a million years go by before you hear him cslling for you._

_"Dave! Get up! Come on dave...get up..." John's shouts slowly fade away and your heart begins to ache. Why didn't he come get you? He did tell you to get up, but he didn't try to help._

_Suddenly it's like a light goes off in your brain. Where are you? Where is everyone else? Why was John calling to you? Why the fuck were you upset that he didn't come sesrching for you? And most importantly, since when did you let the fear of what's to come stop you from braving the darkness?_

_As you've finally come to your senses, you begin to feel around you. Hands on the floor, you feel it's damp and warm. It reminds you sort of of a tongue. ou shudder away the image of you being eaten and continue your observings. You root around for a few more minutes before determining you wont learn anything more. It's time to stand up. You've no clue why, but it's much harder than you'd expected. Your arms are weak and shaky, and they can't seem to support you as you ry to oush yourself up. Still, you try. You try and try until finally you manage to push yourself up. When you do, you immediately regret it. Your head begins to sway and you feel as if you might need to puke. You reach out, loooking for something to grab, something to steady yourself with, but come uo emptyhanded. As you feel your legs start to shake, you put your hands on your knees and try to focus your breathing. You sit there for a while, and somehow manage to stop everything from spinning out beneath you. Even though you don't feel like passing out, your head still hurts like hell. It feels like someone hit you with a hammer. You ignore the pain and try to take a step. Your feet feel heavy as lead. You put all your energy into taking a step. As soon as you manage to move forward, everything is washed out by a bright impenitrable light._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this chapter is short as fuck. But yeah. Dave isn't dead k. But yeah, I'm gonna post another chapter tomorrow. I haven't updated in so long, though, I just wanted to say like hey im still working on this. So yeah. Woo. Also, I'd like to say that the romance /will/ be coming in a few chapters okay. Okay. Thanks for staying with me guys


End file.
